The Extreme Awards/The Awards
Now... Winners ExtremeSSJ4: Welcome to the first Extreme Awards!! This year we have great nominees, trailers and exclusive sneak peeks. We'll have a lot of fun and exciting moments! ExtremeSSJ4: Let's begin with the Best Chat User Award...the nominees for this awards are: *MattShadow *Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Hazelcats *Dagostino And the winner with the most votes is........HAZELCATS!!!' '''ExtremeSSJ4:' The next award will be announced by Hazelcats! Hazelcats: The nominees for the Best Extreme Artist Award are: *Tsubasafan101 *Storm wolf01 *Dagostino And the fantastic winner for the Best Extreme Artist Award is....Tsubasafan101!! ExtremeSSJ4: Congrats Tsubasafan101!! The nominees for the Best What If Award are: *Tears of Time *Change of Plans *Lost In The Land Without Rain *A Dark Cloud Over The Future The winner is.......Tears of Time by Storm wolf01!!! ExtremeSSJ4: And the nominees for the Best Book Cover Award are: *Nameless Finder by Tsubasafan101 *Tears of Time by Storm wolf01 *The Clues of the Moon by Dagostino The winner of the Best Book Cover Award is........Nameless Finder by Tsubasafan101!!!!!!!!!! '' 'Now, here is one of the trailers of a great upcoming movie!' '''ExtremeSSJ4: '''I can't wait to see that movie now, another award which is going to be given by one of our great user...RoseKayAdams'!' '''RoseKayAdams:' Thank you, Ex. They say dreams are where forgotten memories scream-but of course, we all know demigod dreams are insane. And what's a great story without a dream scene? Our nominees for The Best Dream Scene are: *Chapter 1 of The Protogenoi Saga *Chapter 1 of Trip to Olympus And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. Drumroll please! The winner of The Best Dream Scene is, Chapter 1 of the Protogenoi Saga by Dagostino!!! ExtremeSSJ4: Now, the nominees for The Best Olympian Games Story are: *Nolan's First Challange *Sabre's First Challange *Zarana's First Challange *Josh's First Challange *Luke's First Challenge *Alex's First Challenge *Aiden's First Challenge *Kelsey's First Challenge And the winner is....wait...not a winner, its winners! The two winners for this award are: Zarana's First Challenge and Alex's First Challenge!!!! ExtremeSSJ4: Now, the nominees for the Best Female Character Award are: *Global Zaire Dion *Jean Owens *Kari Kamiya *Rachel Hughes And the winner for the Best Female Character Award is...Global Zaire Dion!!!!!! ExtremeSSJ4:'' The next award that will be giving is, the Best Male Character Award are:'' *Evan D'Agostino *Josh McLean *Nolan Swift *Matt The winner for the Best Male Character Award is....................................Nolan Swift!!!!! ''The next award is going to be given by Hazelcats. '''Hazelcats:' Congratulations Darkcloud1111!!! Now the nominees for the Best Character Award are: *Peter Blofis *Heart Flaire *Victoria Watts *JJ Ronaldson And the winner for this amazing Best Character award is..............................Peter Blofis!!!!! ExtremeSSJ4:'' The nominees for the Best Sad Moment Award are: *Death of Annabeth Chase (Tears of Time) *Death of Johnny Flaze and Luke's breakdown (The White Knights) *Death of Kaylin Oberon (The Chiaroscuro) The winner is..........................''Death of Annabeth Chase (Tears of Time) by Storm wolf01!!! Now, see an exclusive sneak peek of Diamond Tears of the Running Away Trilogy and another awesome trailer. Click here to read an exclusive sneak peek and another great trailer! ExtremeSSJ4: 'I can't wait for that story and movie!! Now, the nominees for the Best Romance Story Award are: *Nine Months *Hold On *Dreamer And the winner of this romantic story is........wait, I mean the two winners are....''Hold On and Nine Months!!!!!! '''ExtremeSSJ4: '''The next two awards are going to be announce by our loving and amazing user, Daughter of Poseidon118!! '''Daughter of Poseidon118: Now, the nominees for the amazing and that have made us laugh, guess what award is it? Yes, the Best Comedy Moment Award. The nominees are: *Fien Facking is born (The Facking Chronicles) *Mr. Flamingo is Leo (The Jackson Legacy) The winner for this moment is....Fien Facking is born in The Facking Chronicles by Dagostino and ExtremeSSJ4!!!! Daughter of Poseidon118: The next awards is also a funny one, which is of the stories which have made us laugh, the nominees are: *Olympian Facebook *Greek God High *50 Ways to Annoy Annabeth *15 things I must not do at Camp Half-Blood the winner for this hilarious award is.....................................Olympian Facebook by ExtremeSSJ4!!!! We have finished with the first part of the awards, the second part will continue in a couple of hours. ExtremeSSJ4: We are back, let's continue now the second part of The Extreme Awards!! So to start with the second part why don't we say the nominees for the Best Moment Award, and they are: *The Revelation of Mr. Flamingo (The Jackson Legacy) *Thalia & Nico fighting Kronos (A Dark Cloud Over the Future) The winner for the Best Moment Award is...............................The Revelation of Mr. Flamingo (The Jackson Legacy) by Tsubasafan101!!!! ExtremeSSJ4: Now our brilliant Rose is going to announce another award. RoseKayAdams: People say words sometimes that are never forgotten, why not remember some? The nominees for the Best Extreme Quote are: *"We couldn't protect Johnny...but I am damn sure we can avenge him" -'Luke' *"Die drunk on holy!" '-JJ Ronaldson' The winner for this awesome quote is...............................Luke Vapor for his quote in The White Knights!!!!! Click here for another two awesome trailers of another great upcoming movies! ExtremeSSJ4: '''Now, the next three awards are going to be given by two of our most awesome, loving, brilliant users on the wiki: Hazel and Rose! '''RoseKayAdams: Every hero has a villain, let's announce those villains! Here are: the nominees for the Best Evil Character Award: *Drake Vapor *Althea Hollia *The Olympians And the winner of the Best Evil Character Award is..................................Drake Vapor!!! '' '''Hazelcats:' Romance, everyone has it/loves it and eventually finds it, so let's say the nominees for the Best Couple Award...they are: *Allen Arce and Mikaela Queens *Hope Kevin Robson and Stella McLean *Zachery Aurelius and Jade Romano The winner for the Best Couple Award are...........................................................Allen Arce and Mikaela Queens!!!!!! '' '''Hazelcats:' Congrats Ex! Now, everyone loves a scene full of action/tragedy/romance...so why don't we announce the nominees for the Best Extreme Scene Award, they are: *Destruction of Camp Half-Blood (Fear Itself) *Luke and Allen escaping zombies (Last Man Standing) *Zach vs Zeus (The Protogenoi Saga) And the winner for this award is.......Luke and Allen escaping from zombies in Last Man Standing!!! '' [[The Extreme Awards/Trailers & Sneak Peeks| '''Click here for another trailer and a sneak peek of an awesome story! ']] ExtremeSSJ4: And we are down to four awards. Now, the nominees for the Best Short Story Award are: *Fading Yesterday *The Girl in my Dreams *I am a Demigod *Xylia/Matt; Meeting with Fate And the winners for this award is........................................I am a Demigod by ExtremeSSJ4!!!!! ExtremeSSJ4: Thanks so much for the one who voted for me. What's better than a story made by many authors? The nominees for the Best Collaboration Award are: *The Chiaroscuro *The Questers *The Heroes Organization *The Avengers of the Earth The winner for the Best Collaboration is........................the team of........................the.........................wait....................................for it...........................its the Chiaroscuro!!!!!!!! ExtremeSSJ4: I know...I am so dramatic. We are down to two awards left, the nominees for the Best Extreme User Award are: *Storm wolf01 *Josh-Son Of Hyperion *JJRawesome *Kakki10 *SallyPerson *MattShadow The winner for the Best Extreme User Award is.............................................................................Storm wolf01!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ExtremeSSJ4: Congrats Storm!! Now, the last award of the night...we'll be announce after this trailer and sneak peek. Click here to see a sneak peek and another trailer! ExtremeSSJ4: '''The last award of the night, the Best Extreme Story Award. Who is the winner? Nobody.........I am kidding. Anyway, everyone loves stories in this wiki and the best extreme story will be announced soon but first let's give out the nominees, they are: *The Jackson Legacy by Tsubsafan101 *The Game of Life for a Demigod by Aosh Hatchi *The Protogenoi Saga by Dagostino *Fastest Hero Alive by Darkcloud1111 *The Crown of Kronos by RoseKayAdams and Storm wolf01 The winner for the Best Extreme Story Award is....wait, first why don't we give a round of applause to all the winners who have won an award today and for those who were nominated. I also want to say, MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you!!! Also who liked the trailers and sneak peeks? I am sure I did! Fine fine, the winner for the Best Extreme Story Award is.......................................................................... '''THE JACKSON LEGACY BY TSUBASAFAN101!!!! ExtremeSSJ4: And we have finished The Extreme Awards!! Congrats to all of you who have won and hope you guys had fun in this awards. Happy Holidays to everyone and see you in six months, when the second awards will begin! The 2nd Extreme Awards: In 6 Months, June 4th 2012!! -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 01:16, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Polls ' Did you like the way the awards were announced? Yes No ' ' Would you like the wiki awards to be like this awards? Yes No ' ' Did you have fun? Yes No ''' Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Extreme Awards